


silence

by hoshikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a small study on bokuto you could say?, idk - Freeform, it's mostly fluffy, only smallest pain, this is a present for a dear friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshikyuu/pseuds/hoshikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is a loud person, always all over the place, yelling, laughing, talking, but silence has always been the most revealing thing about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For the lovely, lovely Rev, because you are a great friend and an amazing person for cheering me up and making me smile without even knowing I needed the help.

Bokuto is a loud person, always all over the place, yelling, laughing, talking, but silence has always been the most revealing thing about him. 

 

It's in the silence in his loudest laugh, the small pauses between the sounds breaking out of him like hiccups, that Keiji sees he is actually stressed, trying to cover up and put on an act to convince people he doesn't need to, because they can see right through it and know the truth, but don’t want to make him uncomfortable by letting him know they know. 

 

It's in the silence hanging around him after a lost game, his tense shoulders pulled up high until they nearly touch his ears, and his clenched hands hanging down his side, fingers digging into the flesh of his palm so much the tanned skin seems white a the knuckles that Keiji knows he's thinking, his brain running at a hundred miles a second, processing all he's seen and felt and been told and heard in the last game, trying to find where he'd gone wrong, trying to find a way to fix things irreparable.

 

It's in the silent smiles after loss that Keiji knows he's trying his best not to cry, the big tears colouring his golden eyes with an itching red colour, that Keiji knows he's not upset about losing, but making his team lose, not taking the chance from himself but his teammates. He's not silent because the other team is cheering, he's silent because his team is not, and it’s the silence Keiji hates the most.

 

In the silence of his big smiles after they win Keiji knows he's too happy for words, not able to tell his team just how great they were and how much this win means and instead opting for laughing and smiling and tightly hugging people with those bone crushing embraces of his, in an attempt to make his feelings clear.

 

Keiji's favorite silence is the one of rainy nights or lazy afternoons or calm Sunday mornings, when they're not “Akaashi” and “Bokuto-san” but “Keiji” and “Koutarou”, when his breaths are even and steady and his laugh airy and quiet, when he rather threads his big, calloused and warm hands through Keiji’s hair than to speak, when he rather pulls him close and presses his face into the crook of Keiji's neck than to let his sorrow eat away on him. When every rustling of sheets is too much, and the silence speaks more than all words ever could.

 

But most of all, Keiji loves Bokuto Koutarou’s honest, loud laugh, the sound that wakes him up so often, the sound that reminds him of sunlight and warmth and pure joy, the sound that follows him over the whole court, and the halls of the school when Bokuto’s found him again and asks him to spend lunch break together, and into his dreams and paints them in the sweetest colours. The sound that Keiji associates with happiness itself, and always will.


End file.
